Home of Thy Father
by XTheAuthoressX
Summary: Something goes wrong with the tablet and then it's gone, and it's up to our favorite duo to find it. On the way they'll make discoveries both of the world and themselves. Jed/Oct. I do not own NatM or the places mentioned or Torchwood. T for saftey.
1. At the Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**

Octavius's POV

7:55 AM. New York City, New York

I stared at my hand. I could feel sweet, sweet air filling my lungs, like I was really breathing for the first time. I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins. I moved my fingers, watching the muscles move under my skin. The sun shone bright from the window, the light warming my face. I looked up, out the window, at the sun. I could finally see the sun. _We_ could finally see the sun.

When the sun came up this morning, I was small, plastic and among those that don't live. Nearly two hours later, I woke again to the sun on my face. I was no longer plastic, I was no longer dead. This, in itself, was enough to make my heart soar. But that wasn't all. I was sitting on the bench between the dioramas, full size. And Jedediah was sitting behind me, on the other side.

I watched him sleep, and a smile broke out across my face. I knew how he so wanted to see the sun. I could already see him breaking into a grin – that huge, elated grin that shone through to his eyes. I watched him, arms crossed on the back of the bench, just happy to be his friend. I wished for more, of course. When a man so touches your heart that a simply smile brightens your day, how could you not wish to be more than friends?

It was a good time before it crossed my mind that we were human sized, which meant only one thing. Something had gone wrong with the tablet. I sat up and put my hand on Jedediah's shoulder, shaking him. He stirred, grumbling.

"Jedediah, wake up." I murmured. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at me. The sun shone straight in his face, and he covered his eyes, mumbling something about the 'blasted sun'. After a second, he stopped.

"Wait a cotton pickin' minute." He said. He looked up. I smiled at him, the sun reflecting off my helmet.

"Good morning, Jedediah." I said. I watched him look out the window, at the sun. His mouth, which had been slightly open from surprise, began to form into the biggest wide open grin I have ever seen. His eyes sparkled with childlike excitement. In a sudden fit of movement, he threw his arms around me in a quick and frenzied hug, before jumping up from the bench and jumping around.

He pulled me to my feet. "Why in blue blazes didn'tcha wake me sooner?" He asked, still grinning. "Jesus! Octavius! Lookit me! Lookit you! Lookit us!" Jed's rambling was anything but coherent. "_Shit_, Octavius! We're human!" He paused. "Howja think it happened?"

"I think someone upset the tablet. Let us go find our Liege. He should know the answer." I smiled. Jed's grin never wavered, never faded. He had his fists on his hips, ready for an adventure.

"Good idea, partner. C'mon." He started off down the deserted hallway, boots clicking against the floor. I followed, watching, wondering.

Something didn't feel right. There was no one in the halls. Not a soul. Where statues used to be, should be then, frozen, there were none. Dioramas were entirely cleared out. I felt something sink into the pit of my stomach.

"Jedediah, does it not seem rather empty to you?" I asked, voicing my concern.

"Stop pissin' yerself, Octy. Everyone's pro'ably jus' meetin' in the lobby." Jed answered in reply. I frowned.

"Jedediah, how could they meet in the lobby when they are supposed to be frozen?" I asked. Jed suddenly seemed to remember that is was not night, but day. He turned to look at me, and frowned, realizing the same thing I had before. We exchanged a glance of fear and worry, and without a word, we picked up speed, running to the lobby.

It was empty. Teddy was gone. Rexy was gone. Larry wasn't even there. It was empty, but it was not silent. We could hear a tiny voice calling our names. We approached the desk, but saw nothing. I looked around for the voice, and when I found the source, I gasped.

Larry was on the desk, looking pissed and very, very tiny. "My liege!" I was surprised that he was so small. Jed leaned down and poked Tiny Larry in the chest.

"Gigantor! You ain't so big no more." Jed chuckled. Larry took a deep breath.

"Guys, you gotta help me!" He was shouting simply to be heard. "Something happened last night! Something on the tablet got flipped and everything that was normal sized shrank!" Larry looked us over. "And it seems you already know everything outside of your dioramas that was tiny grew."

"Hell yeah we grew!" Jedediah pumped a fist into the air. "Woo! Feels amazing being so big!"

"That's not the problem, guys!" Larry shouted a little louder to get our attention. "The tablet's gone!"

"Gone?" Jedediah and I spoke with one voice. Larry nodded, knowing his predicament was realized, finally.

"Gone. You guys gotta help me. I gotta get to McPhee's office and write him a note. I'm gonna tell him the tablet was stolen, along with a lot of the artifacts, which are actually just very small and hidden. I'm gonna tell him I went after the thief, and I've called the cops, yadda yadda." Larry shifted.

"You have not alerted the authorities?" I asked.

"You think they're going to listen to a man who's two inches tall?" Larry retorted.

"Point taken, my liege."

"What're we gonna do then, Gigantor?" Jedediah asked, unable to drop his nickname for Larry, though his size was drastically different.

"I'm gonna take you two home with me." Larry said. I put my hand down and Larry climbed onto it, having a moment of trouble. "Get you guys out of those costumes, give you some cash." Larry sat down. "You two are gonna find the guy who took the tablet and bring it back."

"Woo!" Jed clicked his heels. "This day jus' keeps gittin' better 'n better!"

"How are we to find them, my liege?" I asked, excited and worried. The man could be anywhere by this point, I figured.

"Let me write my boss that note and I'll show you."

~*~

I sat comfortably in the back room, waiting. Larry had gone to find something to show us, and Jedediah was using a closed off space to change into a night guard's uniform. I was next to change. Our clothing would be too conspicuous on the streets of New York.

"I don't care what Gigantor says, I ain't leavin' my hat." Jedediah sauntered back into the room. His pockets bulged a little, possibly from where he was hiding the guns Larry also told him not to bring. I shook my head but said nothing. Quickly, I grabbed a uniform and went to go change.

I came back out moments later to find that Larry had returned. He and Jedediah were bent over a piece of well worn paper, pondering over something.

"What is that?" I asked, sitting next to Jed. The Cowboy lifted his hat and scratched his head.

"It's a riddle. The thief left it." Larry pushed the paper towards me as best he could. "I've looked over it a thousand times and I can't seem to figure it out."

I looked at the paper for a long moment. The script was written in a flowing cursive, but the letters stuttered, like whomever wrote this wasn't used to speaking English. After a second, I read the riddle aloud.

"I sit in what was once the west

I am the oldest, saved the best

Built not once, but twice redone

Baked by fire, baked by sun

Built by many, built for all

I survived the great era's fall

I stand again, brought to right

Live my glory through the night

A clue hides in the legend writ

_M·AGRIPPA·L·F·COS·TERTIVM·FECIT._"

"I can't figure out what that last part means. I know it's got to mean someplace in Europe, where the West used to be, but I can't get it." Larry flopped down on Jed's leg, rubbing his temples.

"Don't 'spect me ta know how ta figure this out, partner. Shoot, I thought tha West mean like, tha Wild West." Jedediah, too, seemed disheartened. I read the riddle over again and smiled.

"It's the Pantheon." I said simply. Both Jed and Larry looked at me like I was crazy. "The Pantheon, from the glory of Rome. It is the oldest building still standing, and it was rebuilt a second time after a great fire. Pantheon is Latin for "Every God", and it's original intent was a temple built for all the gods, not just one. It still stands today, after surviving the fall of the Roman Empire. If I'm not mistaken, there's a replica in my diorama." I shrugged. The riddle seemed easy to me, but I was armed with the right knowledge.

"Yeah, you're right!" Larry hopped up, excited. "But, what does the last part mean?"

"_M·AGRIPPA·L·F·COS·TERTIVM·FECIT _is written on the side of the Pantheon. It stands for _Marcus Agrippa, Lucii filius, consul tertium fecit__, _which is Latin. Translated, it means Marcus Agrippa, son of Lucius, Consul for the third time, built this." I smiled. Jedediah was smiling too.

"So the tablet's in Rome?" He asked.

"I do not know. His riddle simply leads us to the Pantheon. It does not say the tablet is there." I sighed. There's where my knowledge ran dry. Larry, however, did not seem dampened by the thought.

"If he wants you to go there enough to hand-write a riddle, then I think it's a good start." He said. "Now, c'mon. Let's get you to my house before McPhee comes in. We'll get you some cloths you can wear, some breakfast, and hopefully get you started. We gotta find that tablet."

I was smiling broadly as we exited the museum. Excitement was welling up in my gut and exploding through my face. Jedediah and I were traveling to Rome. I was finally going to see Rome up close. The real Rome.

I felt like I was going home at last.


	2. All Roads Lead to Rome

**CHAPTER 2**

Jedediah's POV

10:00 AM, New York City, New York

"What's fer breakfast, Gigantor?" I asked, once we were out of the strange yellow machine thingy. Gigantor looked up at me from my pocket.

"We'll see when we get there. It's a Saturday, so Nicky should be home." He said, pointing us to his apartment. Looked kinda small, to me, since Gigantor was 'sposed to be rich after his whole company thing. I knocked on the door.

"One second!" Came a voice from inside. Sounded like Gigantor Jr. to me. There was a pause, the sound of a chair being set down, another pause, the chair moving, and the door opened.

"Jed! Octavius! What happened? Where's dad?" Gigantor Jr. asked, ushering us inside. I took Gigantor from my pocket and held him out for the kid to see.

"Hey, Nicky. Hi. We have a little problem at the museum." Gigantor explained, climbing from my hand to his son's hand. "The tablet's gone. Jed and Octavius are going to go find it. I'm going to stay here until they get back."

"The tablet's gone?" Gigantor Jr. led us into the kitchen-area of the little apartment. Something good was sizzlin' on the stovetop.

"Yeah. Hey, boys," Gigantor addressed us from his son's hand. "We're gonna go order the plane tickets. Eat whatever suits you, then join us in my room to get changed."

I didn't stay to watch them go. Quickly, I sauntered over to the stovetop and looked at what was cookin'. Bacon! I quickly fixed myself a plate. Octavius was already sitting at the counter, eating a piece of fruit.

"Octavius, what the hell 're you eatin'?" I asked, sitting on the stool beside him.

"Grapefruit. It is very good. Would you like some?" He pushed the plate close in offering, but I just shook my head.

"Fruit fer breakfast? I tell ya, there's somefin wrong with you." I laughed. "Doncha want some bacon?"

"There is nothing wrong with a healthy breakfast." Octavius nodded at me, like it explained everything. We ate in silence for a moment, I taking huge bites and Octavius eating more dainty.

"Needs grits." I muttered, after swallowing. Octavius put down his spoon (I didn't know ya ate that shit with a spoon!) and looked at me strangely.

"Grits? I do not understand." He looked so pouty and confused when he said that. I huffed to hide a smile at that _face_. God, his faces just make my heart melt.

"Not a one a you Yankees ever know what "grits" are!" I feigned frustration. Octavius gave me a look that looked so hurt, my frustration vanished instantly. "Didn't mean you, just… people up north in general. Always been that way. Grits are like a southern… thing. 'S'Like oatmeal. 'Cept it's better. 'S'got butter 'n salt and they're better 'n lotta things up here."

"They do not have grits up here in New York?" Octavius asked, hand idly going back to his fruit. I shook my head.

"Naw. Hey, if we ever git down to a southern state, gosh-dernit I'm lettin' you try grits." I nodded, watching Octavius's face brighten with the possibility. Besides. It's grits.

"If we do, Jedediah, I promise I will try." Octavius put his spoon down in his empty grapefruit shell. "Shall we head back to get changed?"

I stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth, grabbed the third, and nodded. I musta looked pretty silly like that cause Octavius started laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair. I swallowed the lump of bacon and laughed along with him. We finally stopped laughing, though a smile was glued to my face. I loved making him laugh.

~*~

Gigantor and Gigantor Jr. were waiting for us when we got in the bedroom. They had some things laid out for us on the bed – shirts of all sizes, pants, boots. I frowned. If there was one thing I wasn't giving up (other than my hat or my guns), it was my boots.

"Jedediah, try these pants and this shirt." Gigantor hopped over to a folded pile in the corner of the bed. "If they don't fit, I'll give you something else to try. If they do, I'll get you a jacket to try on too."

"Do I get to keep my hat and my boots?" I asked. I felt myself grin from ear to ear when Larry nodded, if reluctantly.

"Yes. Octavius, you try the things Nicky's holding. He's got some boots that go with those pants that you can try on in a minute." He pointed to a little bathroom to the right. "One of you can change in there, the other can change in here. Nicky and I'll wait outside."

There was no decision to be made. I was already undoing my uniform buckle. Gigantor Jr. quickly carried his father out of the room, and Octavius quickly headed into the bathroom.

I completely undressed, save my hat and my boots, and I tried to put on my pants. They wouldn't slip over my boots, the stubborn things. Eventually, I plopped down where I was and started pulling off my boots. Once they were off, the pants slipped over my legs in a jiffy. I stood, leaving my fly unbuttoned, and slipped my boots back on.

Just then, Octavius came back into the room. He was wearing jeans that he seemed a little uncomfortable in, with the zipper undone, and a red t-shirt. I finished slipping on my boot and stood up straight.

"Hey, Octy. Fly's undone." I told him, pointing to his zipper. He looked at me, confused.

"Oh, it is." He looked down and saw that yes, it was. But he didn't seem to know what to do with it. I sauntered over before he could give the thing a thought, reached down, and zipped it up for him. As it went up, so did a flush on his cheeks.

"There. Better?" I laughed at his growing blush. Damn man was so hopeless sometimes. Shaking my head, I buttoned my pants and zipped my fly, reaching for my navy-blue t-shirt. I took my hat off and handed it to Octavius. "Hold this, partner." I threw my shirt on and took my hat back.

"Jedediah?" Octavius had been a little silent since I'd invaded his personal space. "Thank you for the help with my… fly, I think you called it."

"No problem-o, partner," I threw my hat on my head and sat down next to him.

"Why do they call it a fly?" Octavius asked, while we were waiting for Gigantor to come back and set us up with some jackets and boots and things. I thought for a moment.

"I have no idea."

"Hey guys! Wow, those fit you nicely." Gigantor said as he came back into the room. I looked up at them and laughed. Gigantor Jr. was laden with two big backpacks, one a grungy orange and the other green. He tossed the orange one to me.

"We filled these up for you to take. They've got spaces for your jackets, water bottles, snacks, a good amount of cash, your plane tickets, bandages, sunglasses…" Gigantor Jr. started railing off everything in those packs. I stared at mine. It didn't look big enough for all that stuff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gigantor Jr., yer not tellin' me all that shit's in this little bag?" I asked, flipping through the pockets.

"Yeah. Plus some space if you see a book or something you like. And I wrote down our address and stuck it on a tag on those so if you want to mail anything back to us here, you can." Gigantor Jr. shrugged. I gaped at him.

"It seems like a trick of the eye to look upon these." Octavius muttered. Gigantor had, in the time it took to explain all that, gotten over to the bed. He dragged a denim jacket over to me, which I took from him and slipped on. I looked at myself in a nearby mirror, tipping my hat. Gotta say, I liked how that jacket looked. Reminded me of my vest…. My poor, poor left behind vest. And scarf. I missed them.

Octavius was behind me, slipping on a leather jacket and trying on boots. Gigantor Jr. caught my attention silently, and I watched him. He had my bag in his hands, open. Without alerting his dad, he took a red piece of cloth out of his pocket and shoved it inside. I recognized that red fabric anywhere. My bandana. I nearly jumped for joy, but the little one shushed me. Guess I'm not 'sposed to have that, either.

When we were all dressed, fed, and packed, Gigantor Jr. led us to the door. "Take a taxi to the airport. Your flight to England leaves in an hour." He told us. We paused.

"England?" I asked. "Ain't we 'sposed to go ta Rome?"

"You can't just fly into Rome. The easiest way in is a flight to England, connecting to Paris, and then get to Rome either by a third trip or bus." Gigantor Jr. walked out to the curb and called one of those yellow machine things.

"Seems like we're gonna be runnin' 'round our elbow ta git ta our thumb." I said, heading out to the yellow thingy anyway. Octavius was right behind me.

"Have a safe flight, boys! Write when you can!" Gigantor Jr. called to us as we put our bags in the back.

I sat on the inside seat, grinning. Sure, we were gonna have a hellofa trip to get to Rome, but I was excited. I finally was getting the chance to see Rome up close and personal like.

Felt like I was taking Octy home.


End file.
